


My shattered edges glisten

by Wishopenastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Texting, Vicchan Lives, any lies you say are written on your soulmates skin, sochi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Soulmates Week day=5, communicationVictor is far more interested in the other lies that appear on his body, the italicizedI don't have a crush on himor the half-assedI forgot my notebookand on one memorable occasion,Victor ate my homework,which had startled the seventeen years old Victor enough that he had fallen off his airport bench.Most lies disappear once they stop being lies or when they stop bothering his soulmate. I'm fine, stays.When Victor is at the height of his careerI promise I'll come homeis the lie that is imprinted over his hand, he keeps it covered in full sleeves. Wondering where his soulmate is and if he's lost.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 42
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> comes out of hibernation to post this at three am. any mistakes are mine, because three am.

There's a lie on Victor's body which he reads almost every day. It says  _ I'm fine _ , sometimes the words change and it says  _ I'm good _ or  _ I'm alright _ , _ you don't need to worry about me.  _

Victor knows that the same lie is imprinted on his soulmate's body as well. 

Maybe it's on everyone. Everyone says this. 

Victor is far more interested in the other lies that appear on his body, the italicized _I don't have a crush on him_ or the half-assed _I forgot my notebook_ and on one memorable occasion, _Victor ate my homework,_ which had startled the seventeen years old Victor enough that he had fallen off his airport bench.

Most lies disappear once they stop being lies or when they stop bothering his soulmate.  _ I'm fine _ , stays. 

When Victor is at the height of his career  _ I promise I'll come home  _ is the lie that is imprinted over his hand, he keeps it covered in full sleeves. Wondering where his soulmate is and if he's lost. 

Victor pays attention to the lies, too much attention. 

Because he's spent too much of his own life telling lies. In interviews, to his coach, to his parents. 

_ I'm not unhappy _ , he tells his own sister in phone calls.

_ I'm constantly looking for new ways to surprise my audience,  _ is his favorite lie. Because it always rings close to the truth. ‘I'm always looking for new ways to be me, ways that feel like me’. 

For someone who has sleeves of lies, like people have tattoos, Victor Nikiforov is very unbothered by his own lies. 

"Any fucking soulmate with half a brain will be able to guess who you are," his brother had told him when he'd first started winning gold in Russia. When his name started appearing in newspapers and he filled the interviews with painfully earnest words. 

"I won't start lying in interviews." 

"You will, for yourself."

Victor learns his lies are as recognizable as his truths. There are websites set up to dissect his words. The words supposed to be a branding of private pain are in the open, people talk about them like they do about his quad flips, look at his body language as they look at his jump height. He reads articles about the top fifteen lies his soulmate will have on their bodies.

He reads articles speculating about the scattered words he fails to hide under layers of cloth and makeup. There is a lot of truth in the lies- skating practices, competition nerves, all make appearances in them. He knows his soulmate can be reduced to a narrow margin of a few hundred people without any effort.

He knows he himself could be narrowed down to a single person, knows, and hurts.

“Am I not supposed to?”   
“Not when you’re strangers,” Yasha had been curt, almost angry. 

“Just because you think sou-” 

“I am not shoving my anger at Alexi unto you, I’m worried about you. You’re twenty-two, Vitenka, you have waited so long for your soulmate, if they want to contact you, they can.”

_______

  
  


_ I'm constantly looking for new ways to surprise my audience. _ Yuuri has got written on his hands. He laughs that he has a Victor Nikiforov wannabe as his soulmate. 

Jokes aside, Yuuri tries not to think  _ too _ much of the words on him. There is a limit to how many coincidences are ignorable.

How do you approach a five-time world champion and ask them if they are painted in your lies?

_ I am satisfied with my victory _ . Sometimes it feels like he and  _ (probably) _ Victor Nikiforov have two different ends of the life spectrum. 

And yet. There they both are, almost all of what they tell others complete bullshit.

Except for a select few people.

"Yuuri! Have you heard from your mother recently?" Phichit pops an inquisitive head from where he's cooking in the kitchen, Wednesdays are Yuuri’s turn but he has a test the next day and Phichit is probably the best friend to walk the earth.

"Yeah, I called her last week." That's a lie. She called him last week.

"Did she say anything about the care package?" Yuuri winces at the thought of the care package his mother sent him pictures of. It's huge. The onsen is struggling and Hiroko is sending packages to a son who doesn't bother to call home. 

"Dad knitted your hamster caps...with strings to tie them," he says, Yuuri is resigned to all the cooing/cursing that is sure to come when the evil hamsters surely chew through the caps.

Yuuri watches his friend’s diabolical grin before he disappears off into the kitchen again. He gets back to his practice accounting papers.

____

The few weeks before the GPF, Victor learns his soulmate is going to be there. He would have missed the words that appeared around his calf if he had not been ordered to ice it after a long day.

It was an innocuous sentence, something about kebabs and Chacha after the banquet, it was addressed to Chris.

Yuuri Katsuki is 24 and Japan’s ace, the ice pack melts on his calf as Victor watches video after video that night. Some people would claim that it’s the bond they share which makes Victor so attracted to the way Yuuri dances on the ice. 

But the truth is, Victor can see the flaws in how Yuuri skates. He can see the small hesitations and mistakes that litter his jumps and falls, he has been on the ice for most of his life, after all, he is used to playing back videos of himself, looking for similar things.

What sets Yuuri apart is the way the music molds him, the way he molds it. How each movement of his step sequences is magic. The way his body mesmerizes everyone.

It is not a conscious decision to move from Youtube and news sites to Instagram. Yuuri doesn’t have an active one but his best friend does. 

Victor opens up a dm to Phichit Chulanont, who is the Lord’s gift to mankind and Yuuri Katsuki stans.

  
  
  
  


Hey, this is Victor. 

I was wondering if I could talk to Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a fandom twitter if you want to [ come talk to me](https://mobile.twitter.com/wishopenastar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughs evilly, the chapter count has increased.  
> I would apologize for the short chapter, but it is needed.

  
  


It was three am when Victor sent the message to Yuuri’s best friend. He skips morning practice so close to a Grand Prix Final for the first time after he gets only two hours worth of sleep. But what a glorious thing it is to wake up to a dm by @Katsuki_yuuri

  
  
  


Rhkkkkkkewrf4bfhkkkk

I’m sorry that was my roommate’s hamster

Hi!

Victor checks his skin, sure enough, there on his skin is, “that was my roommate’s hamster”. 

Why do you blame your pets so much?

oh.

I was hoping it would not appear on you

It, as in the lie. Victor had read enough articles about soul bonds and their strengths to know that he and Yuuri must have had a strong bond for such an inconsequential textual lie to come up on his skin. He wonders how long Yuuri has known, if it's narcissistic to the extreme if he imagines it's been years.

I’m sorry our first exchange had to be an untruth.

The truth is kind of embarrassing.

I was thinking what to type for such a long time I just ended up 

Dropping my phone on my face and sending a key smash.

It’s all right. 

I guess. 

How long have you known?

I was almost definitely sure since I was around 14?

I should have contacted you earlier, but I could not be sure,

Not until tonight.

You lie about not looking forward to going out with

Chris after the competitions.

I just sorted through the skaters in the finals and called him to confirm.

I guess I do look forward to it.

Don't tell him that.

But why me? It could have been Georgi or JJ

Or Sara 

I-Chris said you were the one he was closest to

I was right was i not.

Besides I checked the few lies you did reveal over the years

They're definitely things i say

I apologiae,

I should not have implied you were not thorough

I am *thorough*

I will forgive you though on one condition

Uh-what is it?

Tell me, yuuri…

Is vicchan actually called victor?

Yeads

yes*

_______

Yuuri sits on his bed, he is half asleep as he types out his replies to Victor. Who is his soulmate, who has not reprimanded him for not reaching out yet. It's a bit odd to talk to someone in a context so far removed from what he imagined it would be.

When he was a child He had imagined he would first talk to Victor when they skated on the same ice, he would reach out and victor would recognize him and Yuuri would say something which could thank victor for the years which Yuuri had spent looking up to him.

Instead his first words were, Rhkkkkkkewrf4bfhkkkk.

Fuck his life.

Victor signs off with, ‘Yakov will yell at me if I skip another practice to moon over you’. 

Yuuri checks all over his body but it is not a lie.

____

Talking to Yuuri is exhilarating once they get over the initial strangeness. Victor returns from practice at night to messages from Yuuri eating lunch in between his own. He learns more about Yuuri in a few short days than he knows about any of his exes. Once, Victor with some trepidation asks if he can give advice, only to be met with a series of exclamation marks. Yuuri confesses how he has historically been bad at asking for help even as he appreciates it. Victor makes notes on the clips Yuuri sends him. He can not do too much in the little time he has or through so much distance, but he tries to be as helpful as his soulmate deserves.

He finds himself close to tears at the number of times Yuuri texts him to ask if he has slept yet or slept well, if he has eaten. It's what Yasha used to ask him before competitions until they both got too busy to be able to be so regular.

Victor looks forward to the competition for Yuuri more than he does for the skating in itself. Meeting Yuuri and being able to hold him in his arms, meeting Yuuri and hearing his voice in real life, it is a bit overwhelming to think about. Victor has gotten used to one image of Yuuri, gotten used to and fallen a little bit in love with. But worrying will not achieve anything so Victor pushes it to the back of his mind and asks Yuuri if he tried the recipe yet.

I demand repayment from the Trust Your Soul Bond Bureau.

_[attached is a short video of Yuuri_

_drinking a kale smoothie and making an_

_adorable scrunched up face._

_crackling laughter can be heard in the background]_

  
  


I was not lying when I said it's good.

It is great. For me.

🤬

I hate u.

That's a lie

(⌐■_■)

( •_•)>⌐■-■ it wont be if u keep doing this.

my mouth is very bitter now.

that smoothie was direct inspiration for one of my junior costumes

NO IT WAS NOT.

🤬🤬

I like to keep my fans on their toes. 

_____

Sochi is much like what Victor remembers from past competitions. He reaches there a few days earlier to adjust, after the flight when he switches on his phone he coos when he opens it, Yuuri has inundated it with pictures of Vicchan. Victor saves them to his gallery as he sends Yuuri pictures of Makka in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sochi is here.  
> I apologize for canon inconsistencies, but me forgetting what is fic and what is canon obviously means a re-watch. ( ' :  
> also, ye i made a kale joke.  
> Also the tags contain spoilers for the last chapter,......

**Author's Note:**

> i have a sort of active [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/Anm4269) now, pls come chat.


End file.
